Involuntary
by FieldsAndFloralDresses
Summary: One shot! This takes place after 3x19 "Heart of Darkness"


**This is kind of how I think things should have gone after their run in with the original brother! It is short and sweet and is helping with my writers block for ATSTYA. Enjoy! :D**

The air was unbearably cold as Elena waited in the car for Damon and Jeremy, and she asked herself countless times why she didn't ask for the keys before she decided she would sit in this ice tomb. _Because you can't choose,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head.

Stefan saw the 'feelings', and so did everyone else, even her own brother who she hadn't seen in months. If they were there, why couldn't she notice them? Elena huffed, it was her body, heart and mind, so shouldn't she know who they belong to or who she wants to loan them to?

Damon tapped on the window light heartedly, waiting patiently for Elena to unlock the doors. She tapped the button, immediately turning her head to look out the window, keeping her arms tightly pressed to her chest.

"You must be freezing," Jeremy said to her as he slid in the back seat. Elena simply smiled at her younger brother who tried to not make things not so awkward after he had caught Elena and her ex-boyfriends brother heatedly making out. Why did she kiss him? It only confused them both even more, and left Damon in an even tighter wound ball of stress. For a few moments, he thought she was giving herself over to him entirely. But of course not. Not with Saint Stefan still in the picture.

Damon yanked open the door, twisting the key into the ignition and aiming the heat directly on Elena. He knew she wouldn't have asked for the keys, and she knew he wouldn't offer. So good thing she hadn't frozen while they were packing their bags.

Elena's teeth chattered quietly as she slowly warmed herself up. And just as she was about the turn around and ask Jer if he could feel the heat, she caught a glance of him in the rearview mirror, sound asleep. Almost silently, Elena sighed, grateful that he was getting some sleep.

Awkwardly, Damon turned the radio on quietly to where the music was almost inaudible from the noise of the tires racing along the road. Elena's eyes drooped as she began to thaw, finding that she was rather comfortable in the passenger seat of Damon's car. Damon though, sat rim rod straight, his knuckles white on the steering wheel from gripping it so tightly. He wanted to tell Jeremy to drive home himself and he would take Elena back to the motel, making sure he showed her in every way possible just how much he loved her. From the corner of his eye, he saw her sleeping. Her chest rose and fell in deep breaths, mimicking her sleeping brother in the back seat. Slightly, he smirked, relaxing.

In the heat of the moment, he had told her that he would no longer make it easy on who to chose, and that it was her own decision, without his help. She looked so lost when he walked away from her. Her dark eyebrows pulled together as she pouted her pink lips slightly. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't turn around and fall to his knees, begging her to choose him.

A heavy sigh rumbled out of Damon's chest, mingling in with the heat blowing through the vents. He knew he was destructive. He knew that he was the cause of most of the problems they shared. He slammed the palm of his hand onto the steering wheel, causing Elena to stir. He knew he was a ticking time bomb. But, with her.. He felt different. Like a totally new and improved person. She changed him for the better.

Damon's jagged heart beat rapidly, remembering her skin against his as he slid his hands up her body, tangling them in her dark locks. She had a unique taste that he'd gladly drown in.

"I love you, damnit.." Damon whispered, settling himself in the drivers seat, trying to find the most comfortable position for his body during the drive.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut tightly; hoping Damon wouldn't have noticed the increase of her heartbeat. No matter how many times she would hear him say those three words, it would always have the same effect on her. Slowly, she cracked one eye open, viewing Damon blurrily. He was slumped over the steering wheel, his hair messily falling in his face. Elena's fingers tingled uncomfortably as her body told her mind to move those stray locks out of his lovely eyes. Without even giving her hand permission, it picked itself up, tenderly swiping the hair back.

Damon's breathe caught in his throat, his body losing control momentarily, swerving the entire car.

"You scared me," He said, clearing his throat, pushing his hand more thoroughly through his hair, sneaking a small look in Elena's direction. Heat flamed against her skin, suddenly leaving her sweating from that and the mixture of the vents.

"I, uh.. Um.." Elena stammered, fumbling with her coat sleeve before huffing and throwing her hands in her lap.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" She mumbled.

"'sokay," Damon said, knowing exactly what she meant.

Long, silent moments passed by, both Damon and Elena's minds working hard. Elena's heart still jack hammered inside her chest, her blush still lingering on her cheeks. Damon's arm rested on the middle console lazily between them. Every few seconds, Elena's eyes swept back over his slightly curled fingers, remembering how he reached for her in the hotel room. He'd been so tender and hesitant, two things she had only barely seen before, and only with her..

Elena's fingers twitched, her hand moving again. She watched it as it made up its mind for her, curling itself into Damon's fingers, squeezing gently. Damon gasped, surprised. His eyes met hers momentarily before returning back to the road. He squeezed her hand back, rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"So what-" Elena shhshed Damon quickly, staring at him intently. He quieted his eyes large with anticipation. He needed answers.

A red light swung back and forth in front of them on the deserted road. Damon slowed the car until it stopped completely, his eyes never leaving Elena's face. Slowly, with Elena's permission this time, she moved both of her hands to his face, kissing his lips softly. Damon's body melted under her touch, a small sigh escaping his lips. Above them, the light turned green and the car begrudgingly moved forward.

Elena's hand stayed clasped in Damon's, and she would ever so often place small kisses along his fingers and wrist, sending tingles up his arm, into his chest. He had gotten all the answers he needed.

.


End file.
